


Pocket Change (The Parlor Trick Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When she isn't looking he practices, practices, practices.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Change (The Parlor Trick Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pocket Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2991) by argyleheir. 



When she isn't looking he practices, practices, practices, the silver gleam of the quarters teetering precariously over the surface of his scabbed knuckles.

He loses them left and right, though, in sidewalk cracks and doorstops, to sneaky little brats who snatch them right off his hand when he's not looking. They shower off him like a snake shedding metallic, multi-toned scales.

"Fancy a fountain visit?" He asks her when he's run clean out. She rolls her eyes, but accompanies him, dips her hands in the water up to her wrists. He snatches up all the quarters when she's busy with the pennies, pockets them and smiles a dismissive smile when she asks what he's going to do with his share of the loot.

Someday, he promises himself, he'll be good enough to get a coin over more than one knuckle. Someday, he'll be good enough to impress even sour-faced Georgie.


End file.
